mi destino eres tu
by Lady-fanny
Summary: por el orgullo del CEO dejo ir ala mujer que ama,han pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez que se vieron e ishizu regresa a domino por una sola cosa...planear su boda que hara el CEO? luchara por ella o la dejara ir por segunda vez.Mi primer fic disculpen n n
1. La llegada

Hola a todos soy nueva en esto asi que porfis no sean tan crueles ayuden a mejorar

****Antes de empezar yugioh y todos sus personajes no me pretenecen mas que solo la historia que es producto de mi alborotada imaginación n_n

los pensamientos de los personajes los pondre en negrita asi: _**(pensamientos)**_

creo que eso es todo por aclarar

COMENZEMOS!

**Mi destino eres tu.**

Habían pasado 5 años desde que ishizu abandono la ciudad de domino ahí se hizo directora del museo de Egipto y conoció a John un ingles egiptólogo que se había enamorado de la egipcia.

Asi paso 1 año hasta que le propuso matrimonio a ishizu, la cual muy sorprendida respondió…

Ishizu: JOHN! No se que decir …..esto es muy apresurado no lo crees?

John: para nada yo quiero pasar mi vida contigo te amo ishizu y estoy seguro que te hare muy feliz por favor acepta.

Ishizu: (algo sonrojada) yo también te amo…. ACEPTO CASARME CONTIGO!

John: me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo mi vida, no te vas arrepentir.

Mientras tanto en domino city el gran CEO se encontraba en su oficina junto con su hermano mokuba.

M: hermano por favor…. Dejame ir al cine con yugi y los demás aquí me aburro bastante

K:ya te dije que no me gusta que te juntes con esa bola de perdedores además porque tanta insistencia? ….. puedes ir al cine después porque presisamente hoy

M: porque esta mañana llego marik de Egipto y me gustaría saludarlo además tengo entendido que su hermana vendrá después….(con mirada picara) por si quieres saludarla.

K: vaya! No lo sabia ni me interesa saludar a ese par de locos y escuchar historias bobas de ishtar pero esta bien anda vete a divertir no llegues tarde moki.

M: guau! Gracias hermano te quiero n_n nos vemos esta noche.

El pequeño de los kaiba salió contento de la oficina de su hermano dejando al mayor muy pensativo

K:_ *ishizu, crei que jamás te volveria a ver… esta vez no te dejare ir*_

Al dia siguiente en el museo de Egipto ishizu esperaba impaciente asu prometido para irse al aeropuerto, mientras esperaba se sento en su escritorio con la cabeza mirando y pensando en una sola persona **SETO KAIBA.** Recordaba la primera vez que lo vio aunque no lo demostrara se había enamorado de el pero paso el tiempo y su "CEO" jamás se apareció en su vida y ahora la ponía de nervios el saber que iria a domino a invitar asus amigos ala boda, comprar su vestido y el solo hecho de encontrarse de nuevo con seto la ponía mas nerviosa.

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando John apareció en su oficina con un ramo de rosas y sonriéndole tiernamente.

J: ya estas lista princesa?

I: ah…si cariño vámonos que no quisiera perder el vuelo.

Todos los chicos estaban en el parque esperando a mokuba

Joey: ese niño ya se tardo, por su culpa perderemos la película ¬¬

Tea: vamos joey no seas asi estoy segura que pronto llegara…( en eso) MIRA! Ya llego

Yugi: hola mokuba ya estas listo? Pensé que tu hermano no te dejaría venir con nosotros

Mokuba: logre convencerlo n_n, no fue difícil…oh hola marik como estas me da gusto saludarte

MARIK: igualmente mokuba tanto tiempo sin verte y vaya que has crecido (aquí mokuba ya tiene 19 años)

Mokuba: e ishizu como esta? Cuando llega?

Marik: mañana pasare a recogerla al aeropuerto temprano y de ahí empezaremos con sus planes de boda.

Todos: ¿BODA? O_OU

Marik: cierto! Olvide decirles jeje disculpen pero si…. Mi hermana se va casar

Tea: vaya que sorpresa espero verla para ayudarle a planear su boda se vera muy hermosa

Joey: oigan… ey… podrían hablar de eso después y no tal vez podríamos IR AL CINE!

Tristan: el mono tiene razón…. Ay que darnos prisa

Al llegar al cine marik noto a mokuba pensativo y decidió saber que pasaba por la mente del pequeño.

Marik: que pasa moki?

Mokuba: ah.. nada…bueno es que la boda de tu hermana me tomo por sorpresa es todo

Todos disfrutaron la película al salir mokuba se despidió de todos y se apresuro a llegar ala mansión tenia que contarle a su hermano sobre la boda de ishizu, encontró a su hermano en su habitación que aun seguía trabajando

Mokuba: hola hermano, que tal estuvo el trabajo? No piensas descansar?

Seto: solo 5 minutos mas…..debo terminar esto que pasa como te fue con el club de fenómenos

Mokuba: ¬¬ no les digas asi a mis amigos…. Pero me fue bien….aunque me entere de algo importante hermano…. Ya se porque marik e ishizu vinieron a domino

Seto: asi? Y porque vinieron… digo solo por curiosida

Mokuba: pues…. Me entere que ishizu …tu sabes se va a casar

El ceo bebía café, al momento de escuchar que ishizu se casaria escupió el café al suelo

Seto: que! Como…cuando…. Con quien?

Mokuba: no lo se hermano solo se que eso me lo dijo marik y llegara mañana al aeropuerto para iniciar los preparativos de su boda

Seto: vaya si que es una sorpresa…..bueno eso no nos debe de importar que se case y sea muy feliz

Mokuba: crei que esta noticia no te agradaría ya sabes, por lo que siempre has sentido por ella

Seto: (risa de nervios) hahahahaha ay hermanito como voy a estar enamorado de esa loca? Por favor!

Mokuba: ¬¬ aja si seguro…..y porque siempre has tenido su foto guardada debajo de tu almohada?

Seto: y tu que haces usmeando mis cosas? Mira ve a dormir tengo mucho trabajo y no tengo tiempo para hablar cosas sin importancia

Mokuba: esta bien hasta mañana hermano que descanses y….. sueña con la boda de ishizu

El ceo le dirigió una mirada asesina

Seto: lárgate.

Al oir cerrarse la puerta el ceo cerro su laptop, se dirigió asu cama pensando

**_Seto: casarte….que tonto fui al dejarte ir ishizu y ahora te vas a casar…..solo espero que seas feliz._**

Ala mañana siguiente en el aeropuerto marik se encontraba con bakura esperando asu hermana

Bakura: vaya que genial que tu hermana se vaya casar pensé que aun no se olvidaba del gran seto kaiba

Marik: yo pensaba lo mismo mi hermana paso 5 años esperando que kaiba venciera su orgullo y pudieran tener una relación pero eso no paso asi que mi hermana busco su felicidad por otro lado, aunque me preocupa

Bakura: y porque? Debería d estar feliz no?

Marik: si asi es pero…. Yo se que en el fondo lo hace para olvidarse de kaiba…aun lo ama sabes?

Bakura: bueno eso le corresponde a ella no crees? Tu como su hermano estas para apoyarla en sus deciones y si no se encuentra con kaiba pues….mejor para ella no?

Marik: si! Tienes razón mira ahí viene ishizu

Ishizu: hola hermano, (lo besa en la mejilla) hola bakura un gusto saludarte vaya tu no has cambiado en nada

Bakura: lo mismo digo ishizu oh muchas felicidades por lo de tu boda espero me eligas de padrino eh ;)

Ishizu: haha claro que si lo tomare en cuenta…. Nos vamos? Quisiera comer algo y descansar

Los dos hermanos ishtar y bakura salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a un restaurant cerca del centro de domino.

Para ese momento kaiba salió de su oficina para despejar su mente asi que se dirijio por cosas del destino al mismo restaurant donde su amada estaría.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

Que tal? Tal vez no quedo como ustedes esperan y en verdad lo siento es que es mi primera vez agradecería comentarios y sugerencias :)

Eso es todo por hoy procurare tener nuevos capítulos lo mas pronto posible

Espero pronto sus _reviews_


	2. El encuentro

Capitulo 2:

El ceo bajo de su auto mientras el Vallet parking esperaba las llaves

Seto: si descubro que mi auto tiene un leve rasguño te lo cobrare a ti y te mandare ala cárcel entendido?

El joven entro y observo que el restaurant estaba lleno camino hacia el fondo donde su mesa ya reservada lo esperaba. Tomo asiento mientras el camarero le ofrecia algo de beber

Seto: deseo un Martini por favor y que sea rápido caballero

Camarero: en seguida señor.

Al otro lado de del restaurant se encontraban bakura marik e ishizu quienes no se habían percatado de la presencia del CEO.

Bakura: vaya nunca había venido aquí, es muy elegante y espero que la comida este deliciosa

Marik: yo solo vine una vez, y si bakura la comida aquí es deliciosa

Ishizu: bueno mientras traen la carta voy al tocador chicos, ah marik ya sabes lo que me gusta ordena por mi de acuerdo?

Marik: claro hermanita

Dicho esto ishizu se dirigió al sanitario mientras que bakura observa el restaurant se dio cueta de la presencia del CEO

Bakura: oh no! (susurrando) marik, ya viste quien esta ahí?

Marik: o_o OH POR RA! Pero si es seto kaiba que hace aquí?

Bakura: creo que lo mismo que nosotros ¬¬ venir a comer

Marik: rayos! No puedo dejar que mi hermana lo vea que haremos

Bakura: calmate si no se dio cuenta cuando llego menos ahorita ok? Tranquilo no pasara nada tu relaja y actua como si kaiba no estuviera aquí de acuerdo?

Ishizu se encamino asu mesa cuando iba a tropezarse, por suerte para ella logro agarrarse de una silla que por la fuerza casi tira ala persona que se encontraba sentada, apenada dijo

Ishizu: lo lamento mucho es que me iba a caer y su asiento fue lo primero que encontré para detenerme

El ceo era esa persona y cuando volteo para ver quien era la chica que casi lo tira dijo

Seto: si como sea ala próxima tenga mas cuid…..ISHIZU? TU AQUÍ?

Ishizu: (bastante soprendida) KAIBA! Yo ….ehm… no esperaba encontrarte aquí

Seto: que sorpresa….vienes sola o con tu prometido?

Ishizu: no de hecho vengo con bakura y con mi herma…. Un segundo…. Como sabes que voy a casarme?

Seto: pues ya vez que yo me entero de todo presiosa

Ishizu: si seguro ¬¬ bueno me disculpas mi hermano me espera y…. un gusto saludarte

Seto: (con voz un poco triste) si, igualmente cuidate y felicidades.

Ishizu no contesto solo le dirijio una sonrisa poco alegre y se retiro asu mesa un poco triste y sobre todo pensativa

Marik: oh hermanita que te pasa? Hace unos minutos estabas alegre y ahora te veo triste, estas bien?

Ishizu: si estoy bien es solo que…. Ver a kaiba me trajo viejos recuerdos es todo

Marik : O_O viste a kaiba? Como a donde?

Ishizu: hace un momento iba a tropezar cuando me detuve de su asiento y lo vi solo nos saludamos

Bakura: hahahahaha ay lo siento ishizu esque eso que cuentas es muy gracioso

Marik: ¬¬ no le hagas caso hermanita olvidemos todo y desayunemos de acuerdo?

Felices comieron su desayuno pero ishizu no dejaba de voltear a ver a kaiba que para su suerte estaba de espaldas y no se percataba de sus miradas. Unos minutos después se dio cuenta que kaiba se había retirado ya que el camarero ordenaba la mesa. En eso llego otro camarero

Camarero: disculpe? Usted es la señorita ishizu ishtar?

Ishizu: si soy yo, en que lo puedo ayudar

Camarero: el caballero seto kaiba le manda esto-. El camarero le entrega una pequeña nota y una rosa muy hermosa

Ishizu: eh… gracias joven-. Abre la nota que decía "**tu no cambiaste nada ishizu, sigues igual de hermosa, no sabes el gusto que me dio volver a verte"**

Marik: que dice hermanita?

Bakura: sshh no seas metiche marik

Ishizu: nada…. No dice NADA! Solo que le dio un "gusto saludarme" (bastante molesta)

Marik: calmate hermanita que esperabas que te dijera después de 5 años? Que te ama!

Ishizu: no claro k no esperaba eso….

Bakura: eh que les parece si pedimos la cuenta y nos retiramos

Mientras tanto el CEO conducía su auto a toda velocidad hasta que llego al muelle de la ciudad, se dispuso a bajar del auto, de hecho ese era un lugar muy bueno para reflexionar era tranquilo, tenia el mar como vista y solo ahí se sentía esa tranquilidad que ni en su propia casa encontraba

Seto:___**ishizu mi amor… nunca te eh podido olvidar…. Esta vez no dejare que mi estúpido orgullo me impida decirte lo que siento por ti.**_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

Que tal les gusto? Ami si bueno un poco jeje

No dejen de gozar de esta linda historia de amor ( según yo jejej) espero sus sugerencias y comentarios GRACIAS!


End file.
